You Are a Fever
by peetasfakeleg
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's causing quite a stir; all the boys of Beacon Hills are hypnotized by the swing of her hips, and even the girls can't help but stare. Only Lydia seems to feel suspicious of this new girl; after all, it isn't like they haven't run into supernatural beings numerous times before. Why is she in Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic! Let me know what you all think! :] I love the show, and the characters are obviously not mine (except the ones I made up… which you'll notice pretty quickly)! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Stiles, are you even listening to me?" Scott waves his hands in front of his best friend's face, obviously exasperated. Stiles blinks a few times, shakes his head, and turns to his best friend for a few seconds before focusing his attention elsewhere, not even bothering to answer his question.

"What are you looking… ohh." Scott's eyes focus on the distraction and he instantly forgets what he was trying to say. "Who _is_ that?"

"I don't know, man. But I'm about to find out. Wish me luck." Stiles pats his friend on the shoulder before making a bee line towards the new girl. Scott watches his friend as he walks straight towards the most beautiful girl either of them has ever seen. Scott blinks a few times, just to make sure she's real. And she is. She shuts her locker and leans against when she notices the company she's about to gain. She bats her beautiful long lashes at Stiles as he awkwardly approaches her. _This should be good_, Scott thinks, smirking a little at his friend.

Surprisingly, she laughs, throwing her long, dark hair over her a delicate, tan shoulder. Her amber eyes zone in on Stiles like he's the only other person in the hallway with her, and Scott can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Scott straightens his shoulders and stalks over to where Stiles is chatting up the new love of his life. Neither of them notices as he stands next to them, so he clears his throat.

"Oh, Scott. This is Charlotte. She's new here. Charlotte, this is my friend, Scott." As Stiles makes hurried introductions, his eyes never leave this new girl—Charlotte. If anything, they seem to focus on her even more.

"Scott." _Wow. I love the sound of my name coming from that beautiful mouth of hers, _Scott thinks as he holds a hand out to her. "Nice to meet you." Her smile hypnotizes him, and it takes him a moment or two to realize that he's almost violently shaking her hand now. He blushes and then drops her hand from his, regretting losing the skin on skin contact immediately.

"So—uh—you're new here?" Scott isn't sure if that came out as a question or a statement, but his mind is so foggy, he doesn't seem to care. Stiles glances at him, if only just to glare for a moment, before turning back to Charlotte to hear the explanation she's just given him.

"Yeah, a family friend owns some property out here, and they asked me to come fix it up so they can rent it out." Charlotte flashes them her dazzling smile once more.

"So you're handy?" Stiles spits out quickly before Scott can speak to her again. Scott snorts a little under his breath, and Stiles shakes his head at how lame he sounded. _Handy? Why would you be so surprised at this? Are you sexist now, Stiles? Christ. _Stiles curses himself as he regrets the tone in his voice.

"That's what I've been told." Charlotte grins, either ignoring how awkward the two boys are being, or not caring.

Thankfully, the bell saves Scott and Stiles from saying anything else that might embarrass them.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Scott starts, realizing he has the perfect opportunity to show her around. Stiles elbows him, _Step back lover boy, I found her first. _

"Ms. Blake." She points behind her, to the classroom she'll be entering and Scott's heart drops. _Well it was worth a try_. Stiles gives him a halfhearted smile, feeling the same disappointment.

"Well, we better head to our homeroom then. We'll see you around though, right?" Stiles looks at her expectantly, like her answer is a matter of life and death. Scott grins again, loving watching his friend act like a little puppy dog towards this new girl. It's worse than he's ever been with Lydia.

Charlotte grins at them both once more with her dazzling smile before nodding once. "I hope so." And then with one twist of a perfectly manicured foot, she's gone. Stiles and Scott admire the quick view of her long, lean legs leading up to a ridiculously tight behind. Once she's in the classroom, a spell seems to break and the two boys realize if they don't start walking now, they'll be late to class.

The two turn and begin to head towards their homeroom, when Isaac runs up to them. "Who was that?" He asks, readjusting his backpack strap.

"Charlotte." They both answer in unison.

"Is she new? How do you guys know her?" Isaac inquires, hoping to learn more about this mysterious beauty.

"Yeah, she's new. We don't really know her. We just kind of walked up to her." Scott shrugs, obviously too lost in his own thoughts to notice his friend's interest in their newfound friend.

"You mean I just kind of walked up to her. You just followed me when you knew it was safe." Stiles points out. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Do you think you could introduce me to her?" Isaac persists. They both turn to stare at him as if they've just noticed that he's been inquiring about her since he joined them.

"I saw her first. I get dibs." Stiles protests. "You guys can't use your werewolf charm on her. That isn't fair. Can't you go after someone else?" He narrows his eyes at the two of them, who both shrug and look away.

"All is fair in love and war." Isaac sighs before ducking into the homeroom the three of them share. Lydia and Allison are already seated.

"We'll see about that." Stiles says, pointing at them, trying to be as intimidating as possible. "May the best man win."

"Win what?" Lydia asks as she retouches her lipstick in a compact. She looks up expectantly when none of the boys answer her.

"Nothing." The three of them exchange glances, knowing it isn't wise to include Lydia in their discussion. Not only because she doesn't know the girl, but also because none of them care too much to hear her opinion on the matter. Lydia rolls her eyes and begins to take out the weekend's homework assignment, obviously not all that interested in knowing what they were talking about. Stiles makes it into his chair right as the tardy bell rings.

Mr. Becker, their teacher, seems to drone on even longer than usual. To Isaac's disappointment, he has no more classes with the mysterious new girl. To Stiles and Scott's pleasure, they have their next two classes with Charlotte, where they both try to make her feel as welcome as possible, all the while trying to push their way past the rest of the boys in their classes to sit next to her. Both Lydia and Allison catch on quickly, and by lunch, Lydia corners the boys to see what's up.

"What do you mean, what's up? She's new and we're trying to make her feel welcome." Scott says, a little more defensively than he means. Thankfully, he's the only werewolf in the group and they can't hear his heartbeat rise as he lies through his teeth.

"Right. And drooling all over her desk is so welcoming." Lydia rolls her eyes and turns to Stiles, hoping she can use her charm to get something out of him.

"Don't look at me like that, Lydia. We're just trying to be good classmates." He avoids eye contact with her. He starts to get fidgety under her gaze, which clues her in to exactly how badly he's lying.

"She's just a girl. Why are you two acting like this? I mean, she has an amazing sense of fashion, but really? She seems a little—well, dull. There isn't much going for her other than that hair, and those teeth. But I have a bad feeling about her. And when I have a bad feeling, it's a good idea for us to look into it, right? I mean, especially because of all that's happened with us. Something is wrong here, I know it." Lydia spits out her opinion quickly and quietly, not wanting anyone walking past them in the halls hear her.

"Watch out, Lydia. You sound a little jealous." Stiles grins as he and Scott walk off towards the cafeteria. Lydia sighs before turning to open her locker and put her books away. She slams it a little harder than she means to, but nothing is more frustrating to her than not being believed. By the time she makes it into the cafeteria, Scott and Stiles, along with what looks like the entire male population of Beacon Hills, are surrounding the new girl.

Lydia quickly grabs her food and sits next to Allison. "They're like animals." She scoffs before slamming her tray down.

"You sound jealous." Allison points out as she takes a sip from her soda.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She sighs and turns to her friend. "You don't think there's anything strange with the fact that she practically has every guy eating out of her palm? I mean, I knew we had a lot of pigs at this school, but all of them? Are they that shallow that looks alone have them drooling over her? Really? Scott and Stiles are practically in her lap."

"That is a little odd. But I don't think it's anything serious. They're all just drooling over the fresh set of legs." Allison smiles at her friend, as if making a joke.

"Fine, don't believe me. And thanks for pointing out her amazing legs too." Lydia huffs, forcing herself to stop glaring at the new girl so she can focus on her food.

"Look, Isaac is joining her fan club too!" Allison points out, loving how uncomfortable her friend is. "Lighten up, Lydia. She'll be old news soon enough." Lydia waves her away as she gets up to toss her tray away, too flustered to eat.

"Lydia! I was kidding! Come back here!" Allison calls after her. When she doesn't stop, Allison sighs, shaking her head before getting up to follow her friend, hoping to talk some sense into her.

The boys seem to miss this scene though, as they're completely engrossed in watching Charlotte. Stiles glances around, glaring at the crowd that has begun to surround them. _Can't they see she's interested in me?_

"So, where did you say you were from again?" Scott asks, pulling her attention towards him. Since becoming a werewolf, he's become much better at honing in his complimentary werewolf charm.

"Everywhere and nowhere, really. I've moved around a lot." She grins at him mysteriously.

"And your parents? Did they move here with you?" Stiles asks, fighting for her attention.

"No. They're busy with their jobs. I came alone." This statement causes the rest of the guys to lean in closer.

"So you have a whole house to yourself? Doesn't that get lonely?" Isaac, who had finally pushed his way past the rest of the crowd, asked.

"I don't think we've met. I'm—"

"Charlotte. I'm Isaac. I'm friends with these two." He gestures towards Stiles and Scott without taking his eyes away from hers. Stiles rolls his eyes, _Of course. I'm trying to compete with two werewolves. Why can't I just have normal friends?_ He slouches his shoulders a little, feeling defeated.

"Oh. Well any friend of Stiles' is a friend of mine." She gives him one of her stunning smiles. Stiles elbows Scott at that comment. _See? I win. Now go away_, his look seems to say. His newfound confidence brings his shoulders back to their rightful position.

"I'm friends with Stiles!" Aiden pipes in, now standing next to them.

"Me too." Ethan joins. Oddly, no one is surprised by this revelation, except for Stiles, who doesn't want to be associated with either of them.

"Well it's nice to meet you—"

"Aiden, and this is Ethan."

"Aiden and Ethan." Charlotte almost purrs, which irritates the rest of the crowd. "And to answer your question, Isaac, I'm staying in a big old house alone, and it is a little lonely. Maybe once I fix up the place I'll have to throw a little, intimate housewarming party." At that, everyone chimes in at once; offering to help her fix the house up, asking for her number, trying to give her their number, and bragging about having someone to provide the alcohol. Her eyes widen, along with her smile as she seems to bask in the attention she's receiving.

Lydia and Allison watch from the doorway. "See? There's something fishy about her. She's enjoying their attention way too much. And what's up with Ethan? Last I checked, he plays for our team." Lydia stares at Allison pointedly, knowing she's proved a solid point.

"You're right about there being something strange about her, but I don't think it's as serious as you're making it. Like I said, give it a few weeks and see if she's still surrounded by all these guys. As for Ethan, people can swing both ways, you know." Allison grabs her friends arm before she can start an obsessive rant again about her gut feelings.

"Mark my words, Allison. There's something fishy about this girl. Supernatural kind of fishy." Lydia mutters, following Allison out of the cafeteria.

"I think you're being a little over dramatic, Lydia. It isn't like she grows facial hair and howls at the moon every night or anything." Allison chuckled, laughing at her own joke.

"Maybe you shouldn't joke about things like that." Lydia gives her a funny look before making her way down the hall and outside to clear her mind for her upcoming calculus test.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I don't want to make any promises, but I'm planning on trying to update this story as much as possible! (Although it won't be nearly as quick as this update was!) I'm loving the ideas I keep getting for it, so we'll see how it goes! :] Also, the title of this story is named after one of my favorite songs, URA Fever by The Kills. I absolutely love it and it has the sort of feel I'm looking for to describe this story. I have an infatuation with music, so this story will have its own soundtrack by the end. Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Oh! And thanks so much to lipsrslead, tietoread, whalegonetoheaven and jessicabuffie for being my first reviewers! Thank you guys for taking the time to comment! And thank you to everyone else for reading!**

**Chapter 2: **

"Stiles, wait up!" Stiles grins before turning around. _At least I can impress her in my lacrosse gear_. He glances around before turning back to admire her graceful walk, thankful that he's the last one on the field for once. No one else must have been in earshot.

"Hey Charlotte. How's it going?" _There we go, try to play it cool. Quit fidgeting or she's going to think you have flees or something_. _Hah. I wonder if Scott can get flees…_ Stiles almost snickers outwardly before realizing he's in the company of the beautiful new girl he's trying to impress.

"Great! Everyone here is so… welcoming." She grins wide at him, flashing her perfect smile. "I didn't know you played lacrosse. I love lacrosse." She reaches out to touch his shoulder padding, and Stiles all but faints, inhaling her perfume as she leans in closer to him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He says, and then almost kicks himself. _Who are you, anyways? James Bond? Since when can you pull off dark and mysterious? Since this girl is way out of my league_.

"We can change that." _She winked at me! Does that mean what I think it means? Or was there just something in her eye? _"Anyways, I was wondering if—" She cuts her sentence short, as if she is still deciding whether or not to finish it. She bites her bottom lip, almost as if she's self-conscious. Her vulnerability gives Stiles a small boost of confidence. _Maybe I make her nervous… Yeah, right…_

"Wondering if what?" _Did my voice really crack? She's going to think I haven't hit puberty yet. Which will make perfect sense, since I can't grow facial hair like Scott and Isaac. _

"Oh, never mind. I can't ask you for a favor like that already. I barely know you." Stiles heart starts pounding; feeling like it's going to escape out of his chest any moment.

"Ask away. I'd do anything to help you feel more welcome." _Desperate, much? _

"Well I was just wondering if you knew of a good place to have a get together? I'd kind of like to meet the rest of the school, you know, in like a non-learning environment?" She looks away shyly, which makes Stiles heart beat even faster.

"Oh! Of course! There's an awesome spot out by the lake in the middle of the forest. It's a great place for a bonfire. I'm sure we could set up some sort of welcoming party for you." _I'd rather take you out there alone, but I'll settle for flirting with you via bonfire light._

"That sounds great! Thank you!" She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, which all but stops his heart.

"How does 10 o'clock Friday night sound? After our lacrosse game?"

"Everyone will be so pumped after you win! It will be perfect." She gives him another quick peck before turning around and giving Stiles a great view of the graceful swing of her hips, the heel of her stilettos barely touching the ground.

Stiles walks into the locker room completely dazed, hardly noticing the look Scott is giving him.

"Where were you, man?" Stiles blinks out of his daydream and looks up at Scott, who is already in his jeans.

"Charlotte." He sighs and starts to change, a big grin on his face.

"Charlotte? What did she say? Did she ask about me?" Scott says this a little too loud, catching the attention of a few guys around them. They all lean in to listen.

"She wants a welcoming party. At the lake. To meet everyone. She wants me to set it up."

At this, Scott can't help but chuckle. "Who does she think you are, Van Wilder?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stiles chucks his shoulder pads at his friend, who is still laughing. Scott quickly catches them and sets them on the bench. _Damn his reflexes_.

"You're kidding, right? Since when have you been the go-to guy for party throwing?"

"Since now." Stiles pulls a clean shirt over his head and shuts his locker, which doesn't smell too fresh. He makes a mental note to take his gear home and wash it before the game on Friday.

"How do you plan on pulling this off? You've never even thrown so much as a birthday party before." Scott looks at him skeptically as they make their way out of the locker room.

"I'll have Lydia help me."

"This will be interesting. Count me in."

"No. Absolutely not."

Stiles sighs with exasperation. "Come on Lydia. You throw the best parties. Please just help me out. It's a nice thought to make Charlotte feel welcome."

"You mean she doesn't already feel welcome with you drooling all over her?" Lydia shoots at him, although Stiles can see her warming up to the idea. _Just keep complimenting her._

"She just wants to meet new people. Maybe make friends with the smartest girl in school? Maybe you two could swap fashion tips or whatever girls do. She's the only other girl in Beacon Hills who wears shoes that high to school. You already have so much in common."

"Stiles, I know what you're trying to do and you can stop. Buttering me up won't help your cause any." Lydia rolls her eyes as she opens her car door and sets her books on the passenger seat before turning to face Stiles and his huge brown puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Lydia. Since when have you turned down a good excuse for a party?" Stiles racks his brain for some other way to convince her to do it. _There's no way I can pull this off on my own. No one will come to a party thrown by Stiles Stilinski_. "Please? I'll owe you one."

"I'm not exactly sure what you could possibly return the favor with. But fine, I'll think about it, okay?" And with that, Stiles grabs Lydia in a hug.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it." He turns to leave, wanting to rub it in Scott's face that his plan will work.

Lydia sighs before yelling across the almost deserted parking lot. "I never agreed to do it! I just said I would think about it!" But Stiles either can't hear her or doesn't listen. He hops into his truck, where Scott and Isaac are waiting for him.

"She's as good as in." Stiles grins before starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"So we're throwing a party for Charlotte at the lake after the game? Is Charlotte going to come?" Isaac asks, leaning forward.

Stiles turns to give Isaac an incredulous look. "Why would we throw a party for someone if they aren't going to show up?"

Isaac raises his hands up defensively. "I was just asking. What do you think she'll wear? More of those shoes that make her butt look—"

Isaac's phone rings and he digs through his backpack, trying to locate it. When he finally finds it, he clears his throat. "It's Derek." He leans back and answers it quietly, leaving Scott and Stiles alone to converse.

"I think she likes me." Stiles brags, looking at Scott to try to read his reaction from his facial expression, hoping for a flash of jealousy.

"And why would you think that?" Scott raises an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"She asked _me_ to help her with this party. She called you all _my_ friends. Isn't it obvious?"

"Whatever you say. Just don't get your hopes up too high, alright?" Scott shakes his head and looks out the window, lost in his own daydream of Charlotte.

"Thanks for your concern, buddy, but—"

"Hey guys," Isaac leans forward, no longer on the phone, "Derek needs to see us. All of us."

"Derek calls and we have to come running? Does he forget I decided against joining his pack?" Scott asks, irritated.

"It's not that. He says it's urgent."

"What could be urgent for an Alpha? Run out of doggy kibble?" Stiles snickers, but cuts it short when he realizes his joke isn't funny to his two passengers. "Sorry. Right. Let's go see what Derek wants."

"Why would you tell him you'd do it if you don't even like her?" Allison doesn't look up from painting her toes, but Lydia can hear the boredom in her voice. They'd been discussing Charlotte all afternoon, and Allison had pretty much had enough of it.

"I didn't technically tell him I would. I just told him I'd think about it. And besides, it could be a great opportunity to figure out why I have such a bad feeling about her." Lydia stops rummaging through her closet to look at her friend, hoping for anything to convince her to either go along with the party or outright refuse. But Allison doesn't seem to care either way.

"Well then I don't know why we're still talking about this. You already seem like you've convinced yourself to do it. Besides, it will be nice to go out and relax for a night." She blows on her toes once more as she caps the bottle and stretches her legs.

"I just don't have a good feeling about it, that's all." She holds up a waist high pea green skirt, gives it a little twirl, and then chucks it on her bed, barely missing Allison.

"What was so urgent that we all had to come find you?" Stiles asks as he, Scott and Isaac make their way into a deserted warehouse where they find Derek Hale standing near one corner. Scott and Isaac hang back a little, sniffing the air as if they smell something Stiles can't.

"Well, I didn't really need _you_ to be here." Derek mutters, turning towards them with a grave look on his face. Before Stiles can think of a good comeback, he waves them all over to stand closer to where he is. That's when the smell hits Stiles. Scott and Isaac cover their mouths and noses with their arms as they make their way closer.

Behind Derek is what looks to have maybe at one time have been a human being. A marred arm drapes over a crate in an unnatural angle. Blood and something not as liquid seeps from underneath the crate. There's no sign of a head, or even a torso, although the mess of body parts on the other side of the crate could have once been anything.

"What—what is that?" Stiles asks, trying to lean in closer to get a better view.

"A dead body. A man. A headless man at that." Derek sighs.

"And why are _we_ here? Why didn't you call the cops?" Stiles starts to take out his phone to call his dad, but stops when Derek growls at him.

"And tell them what? I sniffed out the dead body from half a mile away? That's believable. You and Scott have already tried to pin a murder on me; I have a record now, remember?"

"What did this?" Isaac joins in, not wanting to listen to another everlasting Stiles and Derek argument.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before. It's—"

"—It's savage." Scott finishes, not wanting to take his arm away from his face.

"Well, we should call my dad. Maybe they have a missing person's case or something for this guy." Stiles says. "I'll think up some reason why we were out here."

Less than ten minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski rubs his forehead, trying to wrap his mind around what his son has just shown him. "Tell me again why you were out here, trespassing in an abandoned warehouse."

"We were trying to scout out a place to throw a welcoming party for this new girl in school, Charlotte." _At least Stiles is a good liar_, Scott thinks, looking around at the other cops surveying the area. _Not that his lie is all that unbelievable; this would have been a cool place to show Charlotte. Especially with all the dark nooks and crannies._ It's a good thing Derek is light on his feet; they haven't seemed to have found any trace of him yet.

"And trespassing seemed like a good place to throw a party that will more than likely already have enough illegal activities going on?" Sheriff Stilinski looks from Stiles to Scott to Isaac and then back at his son. These days, it seems like he's always asking his son why he's in the middle of a crime scene.

"We hadn't thought that far yet." Stiles looks towards Scott, who tries to give the sheriff his best sheepish grin.

"Do me a favor, Stiles." He gives his son a look, and glances at his two friends. "You two, too. Stop snooping around and finding dead bodies, will you? It's getting hard to explain why my son and his friends are somehow involved in almost every single murder case we've had in the past two years."

"That takes all the fun out of everything, Dad." Stiles jokes, but the serious look on his dad's face cuts his smile short.

"Go on home. That's all we need from you guys for now." He turns back towards the crime scene and shuts his eyes, silently praying his son will eventually take his advice and knowing his prayer will be left unanswered.


End file.
